Aea, l'île des perdues
by Warushinda
Summary: Dir en grey, Circé alias Toshiya dieu residant sur l'île d'Aea attend ses prochaines victimes.........OS


**Auteur**: warushinda

**Titre**: Aea, l'île des perdues

**Genre**: fantastique

**Personnages**: Dir en grey

**Pairing**: DieXToshiya, KyôXKaoru, DieXShinya (non Die n'est pas un goujat! lisez pour comprendre les pairings :p)

**Note**: cette histoire est inspirée d'un passage de l'épopée d'Ulysse, hey ne partez pas! mdrrr plus sérieusement j'lisais un passage et ça ma inspirée, bon faut pas chercher plus loin, un bout de pain sur une chaise pourrait m'inspirer --''

**Prologue**

Aea, petite île de la mer Egée, très joliment située. Cependant, les habitants des autres îles la fuyaient car elle était infestée de lions et de loups solitaires dont l'activité favorite était de se battre et de se dévorer mutuellement. La seule construction de l'île était un magnifique palais. Le dieu Circé (1) ou plus couramment appelé Toshiya le fit construire.

Ce dieu était un très grand magicien qui méprisait les hommes. Après s'être installé sur l'île, il accueillait les marins de passage et leur offrait un banquet suivie d'orgies et de rituels obscènes. Les marins voyageaient tellement et sans compagnie féminines que la majorité d'entre eux s'adonnait au plaisir homosexuel, ce qui facilitait la tâche au dieu.

Mais tandis qu'ils festoyaient joyeusement, heureux de la compagnie de ce bel hôte, ce dernier glissait dans leurs vins un poison qui les transformait en animaux. Bien entendu, les lions et les loups les dévoraient.

Tout se déroula à merveille pour Toshiya jusqu'au jour où ce bateau accosta sur la côte de son île et où, sur ce bateau, ce trouvait cette homme.

**Aea****, l'île des perdues**

Toshiya était tranquillement installé dans son imposant lit baldaquin, il caressait machinalement la crinière du lion allongé à ses côtés, tête posé sur ses cuisses, le faisant ainsi ronronnés. Le dieu sirotait un verre de vin, ce qu'il pouvait s'ennuyait! Il soupira, voilà des mois qu'aucun de ces stupides hommes n'était passé par là, pas qu'il souhaitait la présence de ces ignobles bêtes nommés humain, mais un peu de distraction serait la bienvenue!

Alors que Toshiya était en train de ce demander si il n'allait pas apprendre à ses lions à jouer aux échecs, un loup entra dans la pièce et le fixa, le dit dieu s'exclama alors:

« Enfin de la compagnie c'est pas trop tôt! Allez mes petit chou, ce soir c'est le grand buffet! je vous les transformeraient en porc après m'être amusé avec eux.»

Les carnetiers manifestèrent leurs joie à leurs manières (imaginez un lion faire la fête à son maître XD) puis Toshiya alla se préparer afin de les accueillir le plus dignement possible, la première impression est primordial pour gagner la confiance des marins.

Pendant ce temps, sur un navire imposant, des marins se pressèrent à leurs tâches, leurs ordres étant de faire accoster le bateau sans encombre sur la côte de l'île qu'ils venaient de découvrir, où un immense palais leurs faisait face.

Un homme aux grandes allures regardait l'île, cet homme aux cheveux peu communs rouges était connu et respecté pour ses exploits et son courage sans faille. Tout le monde s'émouvaient à l'appeler Ulysse, un nom qui rentrerait dans la légende disaient-ils, mais lui s'auto-nommer Die, simplement Die. Enfin, seul sa compagne…ou plutôt son compagnon l'appelait comme cela. Die eu un sourire en pensant son cher et tendre Shinya qui attendait son retour (2). Un marin s'approcha et le sortit de ses pensés:

«Monsieur, nous avons fini d'accoster le bateau.

-Très bien, je descend.

-Vous ne souhaitez pas que l'on inspecte l'île avant?

-Non, je le ferais en votre compagnie.

-Très bien monsieur.»

Die mis enfin pied à terre, suivi de ses compagnons de routes. Ah! Cela faisait tant de bien de se retrouver sur la terre ferme! Non pas que naviguer était désagréable, bien au contraire, mais rien ne valait cette attraction terrestre, et ainsi pouvoir se dégourdir les jambes. Enfin, il fallait inspecter l'île avant tout, vérifier qu'aucun danger n'etait présent et savoir si ce fameux palais y possédait un hôte ou était abandonné. Le roux donna quelques directives aux marins avant de prendre la tête de la marche, ils se dirigèrent vers un sentier qui semblait mener au palais. Die n'était pas tranquille, il se sentait, lui et ses acolytes, observer de tout les côtés, peut être vivaient-ils des bêtes affamés? Cela semblait très probable après tout car l'île, mise à part le château, était recouvert d'une forêt ou seul ce chemin menant à l'unique construction de l'île, y était épargné. Le roux rappela à tous le monde de faire attention quand tous s'arrêtèrent. Un homme leurs faisait face, bien que celui-ci avait les trait du visage plutôt féminin, ainsi que sa tenu, il portait une longue tunique blanche ouverte qui laissait voir un corps fin et magnifiquement dessiné recouvert de vêtement cours blanc le mettant parfaitement en valeur, ses cheveux était long et de couleur bleu nuit et noir, ses lèvre était maquillés de blanc et un trait fin noir sur sa lèvres inferieur, il les remua sensuellement afin de laisser sa douce voix s'élever:

«Bienvenue sur l'île d'Aea fières marins. Je me présente, dieu Circé maître des lieux, mais vous pouvait me nommer Toshiya.

-Je me nomme Die, je suis le responsable de l'équipage, je vous prie d'excuser notre intrusion sur votre île, mais notre voyage commençait à ce faire long, nous repartirons dés que possible et ne vous causeront pas plus d'ennuis. Répliqua le roux.

-Mais vous ne dérangez absolu pas, bien au contraire, cher ami, j'accueil ici les marins afin de leurs proposer repos et réconfort depuis des siècles. Tel est le but que j'ai donné à cette île ainsi qu'à ce palais. Il sera votre toit durant toute la durée de votre halte.

-Cela est bien aimable à vous, nous vous remercions de votre chaleureuse hospitalité.

Un sourire éclaira le visage du dieu, Die le dévisagea de nouveau. Non, ce soi-disant dieu n'etait pas normal, il n'inspirait aucune confiance au roux, mais ce dernier etait bien trop fatigué pour reprendre la route et un vrai lit lui ferait du plus grand bien. Ils repartiraient aussi tôt le lendemain, ainsi ils ne prendraient aucun risque…du moins le roux l'espérait.

Toshiya les conduisirent au palais, tous restèrent émerveillés devant l'immensité de la bâtisse, Die cependant était frustré, durant tout le chemin il senti le regard du dieu le déshabiller, alors qu'ils se trouvaient dans le hall aux murs recouvèrent d'or, il sentait toujours ce regard lui traverser le corps.

«J'ai fait préparer une chambre pour chacun. Vous pouvez vous y installer à votre aise, le repas aura lieu au coucher du soleil, c'est-à-dire dans deux heures, profiter-en pour vous reposer ou visiter. Mes servantes sont à votre entière disposition.»

Quand il eu terminé sa phrase, plusieurs jeunes filles aux plastics avantageuses, habillés en soubrette les rejoignirent dans le hall du palais.

Sous les regards carnaciés des marins, elles emmenèrent chacune un homme pour le conduire à sa chambres et bien sûr lui indiqué les endroits du palais libres d'accès.

Quand à Die, Toshiya se proposa lui-même de l'accompagner dans ses quartiers provisoires.

«J'eu remarqué que le voyage commençait à ce faire long pour votre équipage, et je suppose que vous aussi, lança le dieu d'une voix sensuelle et remplie de sous-entendu.

-Ne craignez vous point pour vos domestiques?

-Elles sont là pour assouvir les désirs des voyageurs partis trop longtemps en mer, quel qu'il soit.

-Je vois, vous avez bon cœur pour les voyageurs en dépit de vos employés.

L'hôte ria un bon coup avant d'ajouter: N'ayez craintes, je n'ai point osé forcer mes domestiques à exercer ce métier, elles sont venues d'elles-mêmes et je les ai accueilli. Croyez moi, redonner plaisir et vigueur au marins ne leurs est point fâcheux.

Et il continua de rire, rire si enfantin que Die sentit son cœur s'emballer, mais il devait se reprendre car ce rire était certes adorable mais aussi très peu rassurant dans un sens et puis il s'était interdit de ressentir quelconque sentiment envers qui que se soit et resté fidèle à son bien aimé.

Toshiya stoppa la marche devant une des portes:

«Voilà vos quartiers, je me suis permis de vous donner une des plus somptueuse chambre, l'on peut sentir l'importance que les dieux vous accordent, il est donc de mon devoirs de veiller personnellement a votre bien être. Reposez vous bien et ne tardait pas à me rejoindre pour le dîner je vous prie.»

Sur ceux Toshiya se pencha et embrassa chastement les lèvres sur celles du roux avant de repartir. Die porta ses doigts à ses lèvres, il n'avait rien vu venir et n'avait donc pas pu réagir, Shinya lui en voudrait peut être, mais après tout ce n'est qu'un baiser, délicieux baiser. Le roux se gifla mentalement pour avoir osé penser de telles choses et entra dans la pièce. Cette dernière était vraiment magnifique et vaste, de grands rideaux rouges accrochés par des tringles d'or, des meubles magnifiques et encore bien d'autres choses. Un lit spacieux se trouvait au milieu de la pièce, Die s'y laissa tomber. Il baladait ses yeux un peu partout avant de se reposer sur la fenêtre, il se leva et alla regarder dehors, il fut surpris du spectacle, un vrai troupeau de lion et de loups se prélassaient dans le jardin du palais. Cela n'avait rien de rassurant, bien qu'il savait que les dieux affectionnaient ces fauves, il y en avait un peu trop à son goût. Le roux sortis un petit talisman de l'une de ses poches, il le serra contre lui en marmonnant des paroles incompréhensibles (3). Une fois terminé il se décida en attendant d'inspecter mieux la pièce et de rechercher de quoi se vêtir pour ce soir.

**Pendant ce temps, quelque part dans le Saint royaume des Dieux…**

-Hummm…oui…vas-y...Ah! Purée t'es pas un dieu pour rien toi…Aaah!

-Tu pourrais parler un peu plus joliment, tu casses le truc là…

-Raaaah! Arrête de parler et continu! Ne t'arrêtes pas en plein milieu!

Le dieu aux cheveux roses réentreprit alors ses vas et viens, sous les gémissements de son amant qui ne tarda pas à se déverser dans sa bouche. Le dit dieu avala puis son amant le ramena violemment contre lui par le col de sa tunique et l'embrassa fougueusement goutant ainsi à sa propre semence.

-Kyô tu sais que j'aime quand tu m'embrasse de la sorte?

-Ouais ben profite Kao car ya qu'a toi que je fait ça, et les dieux c'est pas ce qui manque ici.

-Il y a intérêt qu'il n'y est que moi et pas que pour ça d'ailleurs! T'es à moi!

-N'oublie pas que je suis le messager de tous les dieux.

-Oui mais tu es MON koi à moi tout seul!

Kyô sourit avant de lécher les lèvres de son amant, puis descendit pour lui lécher le cou avant d'y déposer sa marque. Kaoru ramena une couverture sur eux et, adossé au mur prés du lit, Kyô contre lui, le dieu caressa le dos de son conjoint d'une main et les cheveux du décoloré de l'autre. Kyô se lova un peu plus contre son amant et commença à ronronner, contre rien au monde il aurait échangé sa place. Soudain un petit bruit se fit entendre, provenant d'une sphère en suspension à l'autre bout de la pièce, Kaoru grogna et Kyô souffla doucement tout en se serrant un peu plus contre le corps de son adoré:

-Laisses, tu dois t'occuper de moi.

-Hum? Ah zut, c'est un appel d'Ulysse, il doit avoir un souci.

-ET ALORS! Peut pas se débrouiller tout seul ce baka de rouquin au sourire niais?!

-Je savais pas que tu l'aimais pas. O.o

-C'est pas ça mais il dérange là!

Kaoru resserra fort contre lui sa petite boule de nerf, puis l'a plaqua violemment contre le matelas et lui donna une avalanche de baiser de plus en plus fiévreux. Son amants tout d'abords étonnés y pris vite goût et en redemanda à travers des gémissements étouffés par les lèvres de son conjoint. Ce dernier rompu un des baiser au plus grand malheur du blond:

-Tenshi no, on s'occupe de Die et ensuite je veux bien être ton jouet toute la nuit, tu pourras me faire ce que tu veux. Mais avant on doit s'occuper de notre héros là sinon l'histoire n'avancera pas.

-P'tain j'lui en ferais baver! Et puis t'est mon jouet pour l'éternité j'te signale!

-Alala, il n'y a que toi qui ose parler de cette manière à un dieu.

-Je ne m'adresse pas à un dieu mais à mon koi! Bon il nous veut quoi le babouin rouge?

Kaoru embrassa Kyô avant de se relever et de se diriger vers la sphère et s'écria:

-Oh mon Dieu!

-Kao…ça te vas pas de dire ça --", répliqua le blond avant de s'avancer à son tour vers la sphère. Alors de quoi s'agit-il?

-Notre protégé est tombé chez Tochi…

-Oh mon Dieu!

-Oui c'est moi mon cœur XD.

-Alors on fait quoi?

-Ché pas.

-P'tain Kao! T'es un dieu censé protéger Die…enfin Ulysse alors comporte toi comme tel!

-Mais attend je réfléchie!...hummmm……Ah! ça y est! Tu vas lui envoyer ça, il pourra se sauver des griffes de Toshiya avec, en particulier de ses sales bêtes!

-Eh! Mais j'ai pas envie de sortir moi!

-Kyô, t'es Hermès (4) le messagé des Dieux je te signale --"

-M'appelle pas Hermès, c'est ringard! Puis d'abord dans toutes les mythologies, les dieux ont des messagers, peuvent pas bouger leurs culs un peu?

-Mais Kyô, si il n'y avait pas de messager, tu ne serais pas là et on ne serait pas ensemble pour la simple et bonne raison que tu n'existerait pas.

Le petit blond resta un moment sans rien dire, plongé dans ses pensés avant de froncer les sourcils et de courir vers l'armoire la plus proche.

-J'm'habille vite fait, j'lui passe vite fait, j'revient vite fait, tu me redeshabille vite fait et tu t'occupes de moi pas vite fait!»

Kaoru eu un petit rire et regarda son petit blond partir comme une flèche. Puis il reporta son attention sur la sphère:

«Allons bon Tochi, qu'est-ce que tu vas nous faire cette fois?»

**De retour sur l'île d'Aea.**

Die était allongé sur le lit et rêvassait. Au début, sa rêverie était tournée sur son Shinya, mais très vite elle dériva sur Toshiya, son charisme, sa voix envoutante, son…Un bruit brisa ses pensés, qu'il trouvait à présent très déplacer et malsaine. Il alla ouvrir la fenêtre et un petit homme blond lui sauta dessus les faisant ainsi tomber à terre.

-Alors toi j'te retient!

-Me… messager Hermès?

-Kyô! C'est Kyô!

-Je vous pris de m'excuser Her…Kyô, je vous est fait appeler il y a de ça une heure, vous avez rencontré des problèmes en route?

-C'est plutôt toi qui m'as arrêté en route! Baka!

-Excusez moi encore, mais je ne comprend pas le sens de vos propos, pourriez vous être plus explicites dans vos explications?

- Boulet un jour, boulet pour toujours! fulminât Kyô en ce relevant et en aidant malgré tout le roux à en faire de même. Bon alors tu m'as appelé, enfin t'as appelé Kao car t'es ici c'est ça?

-En effet cher messager, cet endroit ne m'inspire rien de bon et ce prétendu dieu me paraît louche.

-Ben voyons, c'est un vicieux celui là! Bon ben tient! Tu bouffes ça et il t'arrivera rien, Kyô lui tendit un bouquet d'herbes, c'est immunisant contre les poisons, Toshiya à la fâcheuse habitude de s'en servir, aucun marin n'as quitté ce palais vivant.

Die prit ce que lui tendait le blond et le gratifia d'un sourire, le plus petit marmonna dans sa barbe ce qui semblait être des insultes.

-Cher messager, quels sont les antécédent de Toshiya, pourriez-vous m'en apprendre plus?

-Non mais je rêve?! Déjà que j'ai du abandonner mon koi d'amour pour ta gueule il faut en plus que je te tienne un discours sur l'autre crétin?! Ben non! Tu te démerde, et puis d'après les autres Dieux c'est un super bon coup! Bon j'me tire et fait gaffe à tes fesses, t'es censé entrer dans une légende bidon en pétant la gueule à Poséidon (5), p'tin j'peux pas me le blairer ce mec! Allé tchusss et bonne chance guignol!

Le messager repartit aussi vite qu'il était apparu laissant Die ahuri au milieu de la pièce _(dire qu'il est censé m'aider, __j'ai__ pas fini d'être dans l'embarra avec ce personnage…__étonnamment__ petit d'ailleur__s_.)

Kaoru avait regardé la scène à travers sa sphère et s'était beaucoup amusé de la réaction de son amant, décidemment il n'y en avait pas deux comme lui. Un bruit se fit entendre et lorsque le dieu aux chevaux roses se retourna il vit une tête blonde lui sautait dessus qui hurla:

-KOIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!!

(Bien, je vous laisse imaginer la suite XD)

Le soleil se couchait bientôt et l'heure du repas approché. Die se prépara, il prit une dose de ce que lui avait apporté le messagé un peu plus tôt et descendit dans la salle à manger. Celle-ci était immense. Au centre se trouvait une longue table basse où des dizaines de plats étaient placés. Tous les marins étaient assis sur des coussins, accompagnés de «leurs» domestiques attitrés. Tous invitèrent Die à prendre place, il y avait beaucoup de bruits. Toshiya lui montra la place qui ce trouvait à ses côtés et l'invita à s'assoir, le roux essaya de rester impassible et alla s'installer prés du Dieu. Tous commencèrent alors à manger, boire, discutaient, rirent. Les marins ventaient leurs exploits auprès des jeunes demoiselles, Die mangeait tranquillement et riait des blagues de ses compagnons. Toshiya était accoudé à la table, tête posé sur ses mains et regardé Die. Ce dernier sentit son regard le percer à nouveau, ne tenant plus il décida de commencer:

«Souhaitez-vous quelque chose cher dieu?

-Toshiya, simplement Toshiya. Je me disais que votre sourire est des plus magnifiques.

-…ano je vous remercie.

-Lorsque vous rougissez, votre tête se confond avec vos cheveux, vous êtes si mignon ainsi.

-…

Toshiya profita du malaise de son voisin de table pour lui lécher la joue de manières très érotique.

-Et en plus vous êtes succulent.

-Bon écoutez, je suis désolé Toshiya, j'ai quelqu'un dans ma vie a qui je souhaite rester fidèle.

Le dieu se pencha un peu plus vers lui.

-Mais je suis ne suis point humain, de ce fait vous ne la trompez point.

-Je regrette.

Toshiya se remit à sa place et fit le mou, le roux le trouva malgré lui adorable. Le dieu ordonna de servir un dernier verre de vin pour conclure la soirée, jamais personne ne l'avait résisté et cela le perturber…enfin ses petits lions allé dévorer cet insolent et tout redeviendrait normal, le sentiment qui l'avait envahis depuis l'arrivé du roux sur son îles disparaîtrait. Quel gâchis de ne pas avoir pu le goûter tout de même se dit-il en soupirant. Une fois le vin servit, le dieu ajoutât en levant son verre vers celui de Die:

-Je suppose que vous pouvez au moins trinquer avec moi, cela n'engage à rien.

-Je suis navré si je vous ai froissé, je…

-Laissez, ce n'est point important, puis il n'y rien de plus noble que la fidélité envers l'être aimé.

Ils trinquèrent. Peu à peu Die vit avec horreur ses compagnons de routes se transformer en cochons, ils se mirent à nasiller et à grogner, leurs nez se transformèrent en groins, leurs oreilles s'allongèrent et leurs quatre membres se transformèrent en pattes munies de sabots. Ils n'étaient plus qu'un troupeau de porceaux. Toshiya fut étonné que Die resta le seul à garder apparence humaine.

Le roux déguenna sa dague et Toshiya eu un mouvement de recule qui le fit s'allonger a moitié sur son sol devant un Die à genoux devant lui tenant fermement sont armes à la main.

-Qu'avez-vous fait! Dieu ou pas, personne ne touche à mon équipage! Je vous ordonne de tous remettre en ordre.

Il se pencha un peu plus vers le dieu mais il se rendit compte d'une chose cruciale: en aucun cas il n'était immunisé contre la magie de sa beauté. Toshiya le regarda les yeux emplies de larmes, les jambes légerement découvertes, sa tunique tombantes sur ses fines épaules. Non la vus était bien trop envoutante, sûrement un sort…Die oublia alors sa mission, ses amies, Shinya…Il ne voyait plus que cet être, il lâcha la dague et empoigna le bras du dieu et le fit se relever à sa hauteur afin de pouvoir l'embrasser langoureusement. Toshiya laissa pénétrer la langue du roux et la laissa dansait un rythme effréné avec la sienne. Die stoppa le baiser.

-Redonne forme humaine à mes compagnons et je suis à toi Saisai no.

-Oui…

D'un claquement de doigt, toutes les domestiques réapparurent et emmenèrent chacune un des porceaux.

-Elles vont s'en occuper, ils retrouveront formes humaines, mes lions et mes loups ne les approcheront pas. Maintenant koibito, reste prés de moi.

-Avec plaisir.

Die leva la tunique de Toshiya tout en lui marquent le cou, le plus grand gémit de cette douce pression. Le roux remontât ses mains le long des bras du dieu en les caressants doucement provoquant ainsi des frissons à son nouvel amant. Voila des mois que Die s'était retenu de toutes activités sexuelle, même solitaire, à cette pensé il trembla, toute ses envies refirent surface lorsque son regards croisa celui de Toshiya. Il lui donna un profond baiser, si profond qu'il transmit toute son envie à son amant qui en tressaillit. Le roux caressa lentement les cuisses sans quittés les lèvres de son amant qui, lui, caressait le torse tout en déboutonnant sa chemise. Une fois celle-ci à terre, il pu profiter réellement de toute sa surface et s'attaqué ainsi à ses bouton de chaires. Die gémit et ils cessairent ensemble le baiser, Toshiya remplaça ses doigts sur le torse du roux par ses lèvres. Le roux se laissa allonger sur le dos par son amant, ce dernier remua son bassin lentement et sensuellement contre le roux qui se sentit vite à l'étroit dans son pantalon. Toshiya sentit la bosse et un rictus déforma son tendre visage puis il se pencha pour murmurait:

-Ne t'inquiète pas koibito je vais te libérer…

Il dégrafa le pantalon du roux et le fit glisser le long de ses fines jambes, bientôt les sous-vêtements prirent le même chemin, Die se retrouva alors nu à même le sol. Toshiya caressa du bout des doigts l'éveil du roux avant de les remplacer par sa langue, son amants gémissait en lui suppliant d'en finir alors que le dieu prenait un malin plaisir a faire durer la chose, il le prit finalement et commença ses va et vient. Le roux fut submerger de plaisir avant de se déverser. Toshiya accepta la semence puis il se redressa vers Die, il lui lécha le coup, les bords du visage avant de remonter à la bouche où l'entrée lui fut accordé. Au bout de plusieurs minutes d'échange de salives, le dieu rompit le baiser et plaça deux doigts sur les lèvres de Die qui s'empressa de les humidifier. Quand Toshiya les jugea suffisamment humides il les retira pour les descendre prés de l'intimité de Die, ce dernier poussa un cri rauque quand il en sentit un pénétrer en lui, les va et vient le détendit, puis poussa un deuxième cri quand le deuxième pénétra à son tour. Après l'avoir habitué, Toshiya remplaça ses doigts par son érection, malgré la douleur du début, le plaisir remplaça très vite, Die ne pus s'empêché de penser que ce dieu était si…jouissif, il fallait le dire. Les va et vient recommencèrent de plus belle, toujours plus vite pour décupler ce plaisir. Plaisir qui ne tarda pas, au bout de quelques minutes, à exploser pour chacun des amants. Toshiya se déversa et Die sentit un liquide chaud et agréable envahir son bas ventre. Un dernier baiser et le dieu se retira, le roux s'endormit blottit contre son amant. Ce dernier lui caressa les cheveux, c'etait bien la première fois qu'il tombait amoureux et d'un humain qui plus est. Un soupire s'échappa du dieu, en effet le trou de mémoire qu'il avait causé à Die ne durerait qu'un an et un jour. Enfin jusque là il aurait le temps d'en profiter. Il finit par s'endormir sur cette pensée.

Plus les jours passèrent et plus Toshiya affectionnait son petit roux, malheureusement le temps passé si vite à ses côtés que les un an et un jour s'écoula. Die se souvint alors du but de son voyage, de ses compagnons et surtout de Shinya. Le cœur du roux se serra en y repensant, il avait fait attendre un an de plus dans les bras d'un autre qui plus est. Toshiya le rassura en lui disant que si il y avait un fautif s'était bien lui, malgré les apparences, un Toshiya amoureux était doux, gentil et généreux. Mais il était temps de repartir. Le dieu aimait tellement Die qu'il lui indiqua le chemin le plus court et le plus sûr pour rejoindre Ithaque (6).

Le départ fut assé douloureux pour les marins et leurs jolies domestiques ainsi que et surtout pour Toshiya et Die, le dieu fit promettre au roux par un dernier baiser que si il quittait Shinya, il reviendrait le voir et il l'appartiendrait entièrement.

Néanmoins cette période de tendresse ne changea rien aux habitudes du dieu Toshiya et ses fauves qui voyait déjà au loin un nouveau navire, ce n'etait pas parce qu'on est amoureux qu'on devient chaste et qu'on attend sagement que son amant revienne ce qui n'était peut être pas sûr en plus. Enfin pour les prochains arrivant il ne serrait question que de nourritures pour ses petites bêtes qui du coup n'ont pas eu droit à leurs buffet.

Note: Fini!! Alors le verdict? Passionnant, bien, pourri, à chier, à brûler impérativement? Je veux savoir!

(1) A la base, dans la véritable histoire, Circés est une déesse et non un dieu, mais bon j'allai pas mettre Déesse Toshiya quand même XD

(2) Vous l'aurez compris, Shinya incarne Pénélope la femme d'Ulysse! mwahahahah j'était morte de rire à cette idée XD

(3)Alors ce passage je l'ai inventé, Ulysse n'a pas (à ma connaissance) de petit talisman permettant d'appeler un dieu, dans la véritable version de l'histoire, le messager vient de lui-même, mais cela n'était pas arrangeant pour ma scène suivante donc j'ai avisé ;p

(4)Hermès est le véritable nom du messager qui vient en aide à Ulysse. Imaginé Kyô en petite tenue blanche, un sac, des sandales en paille et une paire d'ailes….XD

(5) La façon à Kyô de voir l'histoire d'Ulysse XD

(6) Ithaque est la destination, la ville qu'Ulysse doit rejoindre.


End file.
